Kawaii Imeegii SS100 KP
Kawaii Imeegi means "Cute Image" in Japanese, but it is usually used to stun Beyblades and send the opponents to whatever the Beyblade imagines in a certain amount of time. Facebolt: KawaiI * 11 Grams The facebolt, Kawaii, is made out of Metal and tiny pieces of sticky rubber which is in the bottom part of the Facebolt. The sticky rubber pieces acts as grips to avoid the facebolt being unscrewed at certain times when battling. Because of these materials, its weight increases and its offensive power and its defensive power increases too. When it comes to special moves, it increases its Force and its power by 10%''''' Energy Ring: Kawaii *9/27 Grams This Energy Ring is unique and powerful, as well as heavy too. This Energy Ring is made out of hard plastic and a special substance that has its own special abilities. First of all, its insides is protected by unlimited power. Nothing can break through power, and the power is not used by Imeegii, but they are partners when it becomes to fighting. Inside that power is a substance that turns into liquid at room temperatures, and metal at extreme cold temperatures. Because of this, the bey has a huge advantage and a legitimate way of changing modes by using temperature without fiddling with the bey a little. This substance that can do that is called Mercury, its true! When Mercury turns into metal at extreme cold temperatures, its stamina drops down but its offensive power and its defensive power is in another level by a long way, instead of changing the energy ring's mode by changing its shape. When the Mercury changes into liquid, only its defensive power goes down but its regeneration power and its stamina power goes up, by the force it creates in its rotation, the liquid goes with the rotations pattern to increase attack power because of its rotation's strength.'' Fusion Wheel: Imeegii *Total Weight 48 Grams The Fusion Wheel is a heavy, sturdy and an interesting Metal Wheel. It contains 3 parts so it can have the capability and the advantage to change modes at a certain time, or whenever the blader wants it to do so. These 3 parts are: The Metal Wheel, the plastic core, and the Generation Frame. 'Metal Wheel: ' The Metal Wheel is colored White, to blend in with the cloud to make the opponent not spot the bey in mid air, in some cases. This Metal Wheel is shaped as a strong, circular cylinder, because of the shape that has been given to the bey, the smooth Wheel can avoid certain things that can slow down the beyblade's rotation down; it can completely avoid the air and its stamina can be used properly. This shape also has high defense rates, but at a certain mode, it can have low offense rates. '''Plastic Core The plastic core might look or it might make people think that because its useless, its just a part of a bey that does absolutely nothing. Well, it contains a very important role; it brings the whole bey into another new level of stamina. The system that the plastic core contains is similar to the one that is in Phantom Orion B:D. Due to the low weight which is in the middle, the spin track and the performance tip can create more stamina, because the Metal it has does not have to hold it down too much. This part has high stamina rates, but no attack or defense rates either. Generation Frame The Generation Frame is a custom, free spin metal part which surrounds the Metal Wheel, because it has the advantage and the capability to be able to spin freely, its defense makes it hard for the bey to decrease its stamina, once the opponent hits the bey, the attack that has been given to this bey is nullified. This is where the modes come in, once you flip the plastic core upside down, the Generation Frame is upside down, guarding the spin track and the Performance tip. The Frame is heavy, excluding the free spinning part, so trying to unbalance it and hoping it should scrape the stadium is pointless. Overall, this Fusion Wheel makes the bey almost unbeatable at a certain time, for example, attack. It has high Defense and Stamina work rates and low offense work rates. Spin Track: SS100 *Weight 10 Grams SS stands for Sun Stability. This spin track is made out of metal, only because metal is a good conductant of heat. Whenever Imegii images something hot, a skill activates, that skill is OP that is actually a special move. The information will be in the special moves list. '''' Performance Tip: Pie Flat (PF) *Weight 19.5 Grams TBD